


avoidance

by deplorable_teacup



Series: Heith Week Prompts (late xD) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Day 3 from that week I missedFighting/TouchKeith and Hunk get into a fight and Keith is too stubborn to seek Hunk out until he's worn out and gotten himself lost in the castle in one of their observatories. He winds up taking a nap.





	avoidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupitertriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertriton/gifts).



> me: posting all of these in one day  
> also me: struggles to remember what they're all about

Day 3 Fighting/Touch

 

Keith couldn’t help it as he huffed. It was his fault that Hunk was even remotely mad but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it was his fault that his boyfriend was upset. Shiro tried to get him to go talk to Hunk but he refused. He just went to go train in the simulator, releasing his frustrations out on bot after bot.

 

After a while, he was just fighting them so as not to accept that his eyes were watering with tears. He had to quit when he knew his vision was too muddled by the tears that threatened to release. He huffed again, heading to the showers after ending the simulation. He was still huffy but that didn’t matter. He needed to clean up at least.

 

His shower was quick and he was dressed again in no time. He wasn’t sure what to do, not wanting to head to dinner. He really should go to dinner but he went the opposite direction, going through the maze of hallways that the castle was. Eventually, he wound up in an observatory. It was nice to be able to look out at the vastness of space. Just a simple reminder of what they’re fighting for.

 

“I should apologize.” The words were given to the emptiness of the room. Just thinking of it as a nice place to sit and relax. Which is what he decided to do, finding something like a couch to settle upon. “Maybe, maybe I can apologize without sounding like an ass.”

 

He hummed to himself, contemplating on the apology he should give Hunk. At this point, he already forgot what he did. He just knew he needed to apologize. Hunk was such a wonderful part of his new, strange life. Sometimes, just sometimes, he gets overwhelmed by how wonderful Hunk is.

 

“I hope he’s enjoying dinner. I can just swing by and get some after everyone’s left.” He kicked his legs against the floor, glancing back up to the beautiful expanse of space. “I wonder… What can I do to apologize? Like, ugh, I wish I could talk to Red about this. She would know at least something to help me out.”

 

With a groan he laid down on the couch, getting himself comfortable. Eventually, he dozed off. So he didn’t hear his name over the speakers in the castle, it wasn’t the emergency alarm so he didn’t wake up. At some point, someone had entered the observatory he’d found. He was curled up tight, a nightmare plaguing his unconscious mind. They placed a soft hand on his hair, soothingly stroking it.

 

The large hand was recognized by Keith’s unconscious mind and he slowly blinked his eyes open. “...’unk, ‘m sorry…” His vision was obstructed by his eyelashes as his eyes weren’t fully open. He was still tired, having fought a few too many bots earlier. “...’m really sorry…” 

 

“I know, Keith.” Hunk’s voice was soft, Keith hardly hearing it. “Come on, let’s take you to get you some dinner.”

 

“Mm… I w’nna stay here…” Keith didn’t resist as Hunk lifted him up, his brain more focused on the feeling of Hunk’s warmth. What’d make everything better would be to get to hold Hunk’s hand. To feel those worked hands against his.

 

“I want you to eat, Keith. So, since I’m more conscious than you right now, I get the choice. So that’s what we’re doing.” Keith could only grumble, curling up in Hunk’s arms. “Everyone’s off doing their own things so you don’t have to worry.”

 

“Let me sleep, ‘unk.”

 

“You can sleep later, food first.” Keith was finally waking up the rest of the way, stretching out in his arms. “You conscious now?” The realization that he was in Hunk's arms came in waves. First the feeling of his hands, then the fact he was in the air. “You want down?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Keith practically hissed as he felt a hand clench too tightly to Hunk’s shoulder. Being gently set down, he let out a huff. Then he held out his hand expectantly. Hunk raised an eyebrow before Keith huffed a bit and started to return his hand to his side. Hunk slid his into Keith’s, a small smile on his face as he felt Keith’s hand squeeze his a bit. 

  
“Now we can go get your dinner.”


End file.
